Are you jealous?
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Something I thought up while watching the Season 15 finale "Spring Awakening." Some stuff is right out of the episode. Olivia/Murphy story


There are some scenes in here that are taken right from the finale. Not meant to be stolen or anything just playing around.

* * *

Today was going to be a very long day, of that Olivia was very sure. Amaro had been arrested for beating Simon Wilkes, a pervert photographer who fantasized about stringing up little boys and watching as their blood drained from them. Murphy strictly forbade any of them to get involved in Amaro's case. So they were forced to move onto other cases. That morning they had received a call about a couple scamming tourists who had been answering a Craiglist ad looking for the real "girlfriend experience". The respondents got more than they had bargained for when they were robbed, beaten and sexually assaulted with a gun.

Olivia was angry that Murphy had refused to do any more to help Amaro out. Was he not the leader of this squad? He had shown his ability to be a good captain when he had stood up for her against the grand jury, when he tried to keep her safe from Lewis and when he kept IAB away from her when she was in the hospital. She could still remember the disbelief she had felt when her lawyer had called her to let her know that the grand jury wasn't going to indict her for Lewis' murder. Even more she could remember her lawyer telling her that Murphy was the one to thank. That he had told the grand jury that she was one of the bravest people he had ever met and how she alone had saved that little girl. Still, if she was still running things she would never leave any of her detectives out to dry. It's not like any blame could be put onto Murphy though. Olivia knew he was right when he said that Amaro had some anger problems.

"Is this ad still up?" Murphy asked turning to Rollins.

"Yeah, the tech people say there is no way to trace the ad."

"…any point in answering it?"

That peeked Olivia's interest, "you thinking of answering it?"

"They just did someone last night they're probably laying low" Fin pointed out.

"Or maybe they're feeling lucky. Especially if they get a call from someone visiting from Ireland who's feeling a little lonely." He said in his best Irish accent.

* * *

They had set the bait and within minutes the perps had responded to it. Murphy was going to be the one going undercover as an Irish tourist looking to get experience with an American woman. The others were going to act as surveillance and make sure the situation didn't get too out of hand.

The rest of the day had been spent setting up the hotel and making sure that nothing could mess up their chances at catching these guys. It was getting close to the agreed upon meeting time and they were all getting anxious.

"She's late" Murphy pointed out.

"Maybe she got spooked?" Rollins suggested. Just then their suspect walked through the door. Rollins spotted her and made the call up to let the rest of the team know.

"Look I don't want anybody jumping the gun here. Nobody moves until we see a weapon." Murphy said.

"Hold on, if he has a gun shouldn't be catch him outside?" Olivia said, not at all trying to hide her concern. That seemed like an incredibly risky way to handle this situation.

"I can take care of myself. I need him in the act." Murphy replied, looking directly at the camera, trying to make some sort of contact the best he could when he couldn't actually see her.

There was a knock on the door and Murphy turned to open it. The woman on the other side burst in and immediately threw herself at Murphy, tugging at his sweater and kissing him on the mouth. Olivia watched as Murphy stood completely unresponsive and let her do it. She felt a slight pang of jealousy shoot through her. She didn't know why but she did not like seeing this girl throw herself at Lieutenant Murphy. It's not like she actually had feelings for Murphy or anything…did she? She hated to admit it but ever since her lawyer told her about what he had done she couldn't stop thinking about him. She could see he was a kind man and a good detective. And there was something in his eyes that made her stomach flutter when he looked at her. But no she couldn't possibly have any sort of attraction to this man. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"The money?" She heard Lisette ask.

"Oh it's right here" Murphy said pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket. Lisette smiled and taking his hand she guided it to her breast so Murphy could stick the cash inside her bra. Olivia found that it took all her strength not to burst into the room right then and there and arrest the girl (…well after a few good swift kicks to the shins). Turning her attention away from the scene in front of her she watched the elevator, waiting for the male suspect.

"He's on his way up" she heard Rollings say into her earpiece.

"We got him" Fin replied before looking down to Olivia and saying "Murphy knows what he's doing." Olivia turned back to the screen, hoping Fin was right. She watched, worried as the guy pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans, wanting more than anything to stop him before any of this could go further. But she didn't. All she could do was watch as he opened the door and pointed his gun at Murphy, demanding money. Finally it was time for them to move. Drawing their guns, she and Fin broke into the room, knocking the suspect to the floor and taking control of the situation.

* * *

Back at the precinct Olivia knocked on Murphy's office door.

"It's opened." Olivia opened the door and found him at his desk, writing in some file, his damn glasses sitting on the top of his head.

"Do you even need those?" Olivia asked nodding to his glasses.

He let out a small laugh "yeah for seeing things at long distances. Is everything alright?"

"Sure. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were the one held at gun point."

Throwing his pen onto his desk, he locked his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair before answering, "Wasn't the first time and probably won't be the last. Never gets any less scary though. But I'll be fine."

"Okay good." Olivia rocked back and forth, moving from her heels to the balls of her feet.

"Anything else Sergeant?"

"No I just came to tell you that the pimp lawyered up. Lisette's real name in Ellie Porter by the way. She's a real piece of work. Multiple solicitation charges, drug charges, theft, even a gun possession charge. She's been doing this a long time…well you saw the way she was draping herself all over you. I mean the first thing she did was kiss you and then the way she stuck your hand down her top. Definitely not her first rodeo, Lieutenant." Olivia said, the last part coming out with more disdain than she had intended it to.

"Declan" was his response.

"What?"

"I have a name, you know. You're welcome to use it if you'd like. And If I didn't know any better I would say you were a little jealous there Sergeant."

"Jealous? I don't think so _Lieutenant_." She responded, putting extra emphasis on his name before she turned on her heel and strolled out of his office, leaving a smirking Murphy behind.

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk silently cursing herself for allowing Murphy to see her emotions.

"I'm looking for Ellie Porter" she heard Langdon say, strolling into the SVU precinct. _Great…just what we needed right now._ Olivia thought to herself.

"I thought she had a public defender? Um Rollings this is Trevor Langdon high paid mouth piece for scumb."

"And you once" Langdon shot back. "How have you been doing with ahh...with everything?"

Olivia chose to ignore the comment "you're doing a pro bono case?"

Across the precinct Murphy was watching the interaction. Who the hell was this guy? He wasn't a fan of the way he was looking at Olivia. From the first moment he saw her he was completely taken by her beauty. And even after all she had been through he watched her come out the other side with as much dignity and grace as she ever had. Everything he had said about her to the grand jury had been the complete truth. She was a good detective, a strong leader and she was beyond a doubt the bravest woman he had ever met. Earlier when she was in his office he was sure he had detected some hint of jealousy from her and was titillated at the idea.

"Yeah keeps me an honest lawyer"

"That's an oxymoron" Murphy said coming up to the desks where his detectives were conversing.

"Uh this is our new C.O. Lieutenant Murphy" Olivia said making the introductions. Murphy barely even acknowledged Langdon's existence; he just gave a small wave and walked away.

* * *

After Olivia had shown Langdon to where Ellie was she made her way to Murphy's office.

"He's tall" Murphy said in greeting.

"What?"

"Your pal Travis there."

"Trevor and it's not like being tall is some sort of skill set."

"You two have some sort of history?"

Olivia smiled, "you know if I didn't know any better I would say that you were a little jealous…Declan."

Murphy got up from his desk chair coming around to the front so he was standing toe to toe with Olivia. He locked his eyes with hers before leaning in so close to her she could smell his cologne mixed with a scent that was so uniquely him. His mouth so close to hers, she could feel the faint whisper of his beard against her. Olivia thought for sure he was going to kiss her and she held her breath in anticipation. She was disappointed when he moved his mouth to her ear to whisper, "Jealous? I don't think so Sergeant."

He pulled away ever so slightly and ducked his head to press his mouth to hers. Olivia smiled against him which in turn made him smile, and slipping her arms around his neck she happily kissed him back.


End file.
